Becoming
by Singing Tree
Summary: The Volturi are looking for Bella, but when they can't find her, Edward discovers that there's a new member of the Volturi guard with a very interesting power. What happens when Edward gets back to family in a very diffrent form?
1. Volturi Attack!

A/N: This story happens two months after the whole Seattle incident

**A/N: This story happens two months after the whole Seattle incident. After the part of the Volturi guard had left to go back to Italy.**

Edward's POV:

"Edward, they're coming for her," Alice told me. I looked at my clock. Bella would be expecting me to come back from my hunting trip by morning. She would be expecting me to be with her.

I nodded, and started running to her house. I'd get Bella someplace safe, before they came. I couldn't let them kill her.

_Two Days Later, After Edward had Hidden Bella Someplace "Safe"_

"Ah, Edward," I heard from behind me. I was keeping my mind very blank, just in case Aro was with them. I looked up when I heard Jane say my name, though.

"Hello, Jane," I said curtly.

"I've searched her house. It's odd, at the Swan residents, her scent was fairly fresh, and she still smelled human," Jane said in false surprise. I saw what she would do before she said anything out loud.

"Alexandria," Jane said, "I believe that your ability may be useful in this situation." Jane smiled as a small, newer vampire, who I assumed was Alexandria, stepped forward and set an intense gaze on me. I waited for pain to come, but it never did. Not the way I expected it.

Instead of feeling pain in my mind, like what Jane did, I felt pain far worse. I felt like there was fire flowing through my entire body. Not like I was being killed, but as if I had been bitten for the first time and I was changing into a vampire. It was impossible, but I was changing back—into a human.

**A/N: Had this spur-of-the-moment idea over the weekend that I couldn't resist. Let's see how this goes, because I have no idea!**


	2. Who's There?

A/N: And now, let's see where this story goes

**A/N: And now, let's see where this story goes. I honestly have NO PLOT IDEAS! If anyone can help me out, just by sending an idea, that'd be very much appreciated!**

Bella's POV:

"Edward?" I whispered at the slight shadow in my room. Alice stopped at the foot of my bed.

"Sorry, Bella, it's just me," Alice said apologetically. I slumped back down in my bed. Edward had been missing for two days since Alice had told me the Volturi were coming for me. Three days, including tonight.

"We'll find him soon, Bella, don't worry," Alice said, coming to sit next to me on my bed.

"I just don't understand," I said as tears started to fall down my face. "Why would he just leave? You said that he had faced the Volturi on his own, was it possible that he decided to join them?"

"Edward would never do that," Alice assured me. "I'm sure he's just making sure that they're really gone."

At that moment, just as Alice said that, I heard a knock on the front door. I glanced at my clock. It was only 9:50.

"It can't be," I heard Alice whisper. I looked over at her shocked expression. She got up. "I'll go see who it is, Bella, you just stay here." Alice's brow was furrowed as she added in a whisper, "It's not possible."

Alice darted out of my room and ran downstairs. I didn't worry too much, since Charlie knew she was here for a "sleepover". I _was_ worried about what Alice had seen, though. Had she see that the Volturi were back? Had she been able to see Jacob, my werewolf friend, at my door for the first time? Had something happened to Edward? Had—

"Bella," Alice said slowly as she came back to my bed, "don't freak out or anything, ok? I'll admit, it's a bit weird, but just don't scream." Oh, no, what had happened?

There was a soft knock on my door, so my attention re-focused.

"Come in," I said quietly to whoever was there, and my door started to open. Alice's reaction had scared me, just a bit, but it was nothing compared to what—to _who_—I saw on the other side of my door.

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA! An EVIL cliffhanger! Who was at the other side of Bella's door? You shall not find out until I get at least...three reviews!**


	3. Explain, Please?

A/N: Alright, picking up exactly where I left off

**A/N: Alright, picking up exactly where I left off... Also, in this version, Bella DOES NOT love Jacob. She only likes him as family, or as her best friend, nothing more.**

Bella's POV:

(**Quick Recap)**

"_Come in," I said quietly to whoever was there, and my door started to open. Alice's reaction had scared me, just a bit, but it was nothing compared to what—to who—I saw on the other side of my door._

(**Back to the story**)

My door opened half-way, stopped, almost seemed to close slightly, and opened all the way.

And then I passed out.

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

I woke up to someone shaking me awake, and realized that someone was calling my name.

"Bella," a man's voice said. I could tell it wasn't Charlie, and it was a voice I had never heard before, but it sounded familiar. "Bella, wake up. _Please_, Bella," the voice pleaded. My eyes fluttered open, and then closed again. I could feel someone's warm hands on my shoulder and arm. My eyes opened again, and stayed open this time. I saw his face. He was almost unfamiliar, but at the same time, I recognized him.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. The man nodded, and I almost slipped under again. It wasn't my vampire Edward who I saw, but a human Edward. He had the most amazing green eyes, the same messy-ish auburn hair, but his skin wasn't snow-colored; it was still pale, but with a fait flush of light pink underneath. His lips, no longer white, obviously, were soft red.

"Edward, is it really you?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella," Edward said. "It's really me." His face reddened slightly, and I just stared at him. I still loved Edward more deeply then anyone could imagine, but it was just _weird_.

"What—what happened?" I asked softly, touching his warm face with my fingertips.

"The Volturi added another to their guard," he told me, looking down at his hands. "A female named Alexandria. She had the...ability to change a vampire back into a human, making the person suffer the transformation again, only instead of turning into a vampire, or vampiress, the person turns into a human," Edward paused for a moment, as if remembering going through the transformation again. "The process is meant to kill the person—to kill _me_—I think. The pain was unbearable, and it left me unable to move for a day..." Edward glanced up at me for a second before looking back down at his hands. "The only thing—the only thought—that helped me through it was thinking of you as it happened." Edward looked up at me, placing his hand over mine. A small smile touched his lips, and eyes. "You, literally, helped me survive through the experience again."

I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out. I had nothing to say. So instead of saying something, I moved closer to him and pressed my lips against his. Edward kissed me back, his warm lips moving with mine.

The kiss was so unlike all the others we had had, it was almost unusual. Instead of being careful not to hurt me, Edward was following what I was doing—trying to "re-learn" how to be human, I assumed.

Edward ran his tongue lightly along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth. I breathed in his scent, making it hard to think. He still smelled exactly the same as always. I smiled against his lips and pressed myself closer to his chest. One of his hands were holding my cheek, while the other moved to my back, holding me in place against his chest.

We broke apart eventually, both gasping for air.

"Not used to needing to breathe, are you?" I asked, only slightly teasing. Edward smiled.

"It does take getting used to," he replied, still smiling, but I could tell that he was serious.

I smiled back at him, hardly noticing that Alice had left.

Edward motioned for me to go to sleep, so I got under the covers. He stayed on top of the blanket, but still lied next to me. I snuggled closer to his now-warm body.

"It's so odd, being human again," Edward commented. "By the way, you'll be glad to know that, while I was going through the transformation, I could, sort of, _feel_ that I was aging. I'm pretty sure that my age is now nineteen."

I turned to face him. I could tell that he was being totally honest, but it was hard to believe.

"You're joking," I accused, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I swear, I'm older," Edward promised. I smiled and moved closer—as close as I could—to him again. I felt him shake slightly with silent laughter. "I knew that would make you happy," he whispered.

I was almost asleep when an idea struck me.

"Hey, tomorrow's Saturday," I commented.

"Yes," Edward said slowly.

"Why don't we go down to La Push, to the beach, just the two of us?" I asked.

"What about Jacob?" Edward asked, looking pointedly at the ring on my finger.

"Well, he already knew about that, and you wouldn't be breaking the rules anymore. Your name may still be 'Cullen', but you're no longer a vampire, so you're allowed to go," I reasoned with him.

"Alright," Edward agreed after ten more minutes of reasoning. "We'll go tomorrow."

I smiled. I could hardly wait to see the look on Jacob's face when I showed up at the beach with Edward.

**A/N: Ok, I'm just going to ignore what I said about the not posting until I got three reviews and post this now, but PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update. Simple as that.**


	4. Who's SHE?

A/N: Alright, I've gotten 3 reviews for 3 chapters

**A/N: Alright, I've gotten 3 reviews for 3 chapters. Let's try to review a bit more, people!**

Bella's POV:

I woke up the next morning, hardly believing that last night could have possibly been real.

I sat up in my bed and looked around my room for a moment. I saw Edward sitting in the corner of my room—sleeping! He really _was_ human again!

I walked over to him, glancing out my window as I did. Charlie was already gone—fishing, I assumed.

"Edward," I said softly, shaking his shoulder lightly. Edward turned his head slightly and smiled.

"Edward, wake up," I said. Edward opened his eyes slightly. He looked confused.

"Violet?" he whispered, almost too low for me to hear. I moved back a bit. Edward shook his head, as if getting rid of a dream. He closed his eyes, shook his head again, and opened his eyes again.

"Bella," he said my name. Edward smiled.

"How was your sleep?" I asked.

"Interesting," Edward replied. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. "I missed my favorite part of the night, though."

"When would that be?" I asked, tracing my fingers along his hand.

I could see Edward smile out of the corner of my eye.

"The part when you talk," Edward told me. My face reddened slightly.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"I believe you just did," Edward said. "But, yes, you can ask me another question."

"Do you promise to answer my actual question, no matter what it is?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Edward...who's Violet?" I asked. I felt Edward stiffen a bit.

"I totally forgot about her, until last night," Edward told me. I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Who was she?" I asked again.

Edward sighed.

"When Carlisle rescued me, I had my mother's ring—your ring—in my pocket. I had had it in my pocket since I had gotten sick with the Influenza. The day I had become sick, my father, Edward Mason Sr., had wanted me to propose to a girl he had picked out. People got married much younger in the 1900's then they do today. Back then, people got married at 16 or 17. It was almost uncommon to get married at 21. Most people, if they didn't meet their spouse by 16, had their parents pick someone out for them. My father had picked out a girl named Violet, but I never saw her after my father introduced us. I _did_ like Violet, in a way, when I thought I had no other choice. I had wanted to join the army, of course, but my parents thought that it would be...better if I had a wife, and family, to come back to," Edward explained. I looked down at my ring.

"So you were, in a way, already engaged when Carlisle changed you. Did you ever see the girl—Violet—ever again?" I asked, looking up into Edward's face. He was looking away, his face slightly red.

"Yes," he said after a minute. I could hear in his voice that he was ashamed of his answer. "I saw her at my...my gravesite, about a month after Carlisle had changed me. I wanted to know what had become of my human life... But I swear, I haven't thought of her at all since then," Edward added, looking directly into my eyes.

It was almost impossible to look away from him, but I eventually did. I tucked my head closer into his chest.

"Edward..." I started slowly, but I couldn't form the words properly with my lips. "Edward, what did she look like? Did you like her?" I asked.

"Dirty-blond, blue eyes..." Edward's voice trailed off. "I didn't really like her at all."

I looked away. Edward laughed softly.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. I could hear the amazement in his voice.

"Of course not," I scoffed at his idea, though he could probably see right through my lie.

"You know that there's no reason to be jealous. Violet is long dead. She probably married someone else and had her own children. She probably never thought of me again after the day I saw her at my grave."

I nodded slightly, and then smiled, remembering our day's agenda.

"Can we go to the beach now?"

Edward smiled, happy that the conversation about his past had passed.

"Sure," he said, getting up and taking my hand.

"Wait," I said as we walked into the kitchen. "We should probably have something to eat before we go," I insisted.

"'We'?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I said. "You're human now. You need to eat food, not blood."

Edward looked surprised for a moment, as if he hadn't thought of that. "Oh," he said in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Sit," I said, motioning to one of the chairs. Edward sat down as I started fixing breakfast for us. Just something really easy—scrambled eggs.

I cut a portion for myself and for Edward, giving Edward his piece first.

I watched his expression in my peripheral vision. He was hesitant when he started eating—like he had forgotten how to eat human food. It was like watching a child learn how to eat.

After we were both done—and I had washed the dishes we'd used—I led Edward outside to my truck.

"Do you think you'll still have that 'need for speed'?" I asked as I got into the driver's seat.

"Probably," he replied. "But not as much, since I can't hear anyone's thoughts at any given time."

"And you don't have super speed anymore," I said, joking with him as we made our way down to La Push—to First Beach.

**A/N: And so there's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter starts when they get to La Push—where a small bit of the pack is waiting by the border—sniffing out for vampires.**


	5. Hey, Jacob

A/N: And here's chapter 5

**A/N: And here's chapter 5! This chapter starts when they get to La Push—where a small bit of the pack is waiting by the border—sniffing out for vampires. Just imagine their surprise when Edward and Bella step out of the truck—both human!**

Jacob's POV: (**Yes, I'm writing what happens now through his POV.**)

_Jacob's not going to like this_, Embry's voice said in my head to someone else in the pack.

_He's going to have a _fit_ when he sees this, I'll bet twenty bucks_, Leah thought.

_Leah, shut up_, Quil thought at her.

_Both of you quit it! It's gonna take a month for me to phase out, at this rate_, Paul thought, an angry tension in his voice.

_It might help if none of you guys thought about this much. He might pick up what we're talking about_, Sam thought at all of them

What the hell? What were they talking about? We were all about two miles apart, Embry, Leah, and Paul were all by the border—any chance of one of the bloodsuckers crossing the border was a good enough reason for a fight.

_Sam, what's going on?_ I asked him in thought.

_I don't want you to come over to the border, but Bella's here with a guy. Not her bloodsucker, a...human,_ Sam thought to me.

_WHAT?!_ I yelled in my head. I started running as fast as I could to the border by the beach. I had to see who she had found to replace both Edward...and me.

Bella's POV:

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this to your friend?" Edward asked as we made our way down to La Push.

"Yes," I said. "Jacob said that to find someone to love, and I quote, 'the best place to start would be to look within my own species.' I'm not joking, he actually said that." (**Yes, that actually **_**is**_** a direct quote from **_**New Moon**_**.**)

"And what was your reply?" I could see Edward pressing his lips together to keep from smiling.

"That it sucked, and I guess I was stuck with Mike Newton after all," I said (**Another direct quote from **_**New Moon**_**.**)

"I would have liked to see that conversation," Edward said, letting out only a small laugh.

"Well, I don't think you'll be able to, since you can no longer read minds," I said. "Speaking of which, it must be so weird, not being able to anymore after having been able to for nearly one-hundred years."

"It's—" Edward started, but at that moment, a huge, reddish-brown wolf jumped out from the underbrush, almost right in front of the truck. The wolf—which, I noticed, was Jacob—caught me by surprise, and I nearly flipped my truck over.

"Damn it, Jacob!" I yelled as I fought to control the truck.

When I finally got my truck parked, I got out so I could yell at Jacob.

"Jeeze, Jake, what are you trying to do, kill me?!" I yelled. Jacob ran back into the forest, reappearing just a few seconds later in human form.

"So, who did you find to replace your bloodsucker?" Jacob asked. "Sam said you found someone instead of him—a human."

"Actually, no," I said, enjoying the surprised expression on Jacob's face. "I still love only Edward." I think I stressed Edward's name a bit more then necessary, but I didn't care. How dare Jacob think I would replace Edward so fast!

"Then who's in the car? It had better not be your—"

"Hello, Jacob Black," Edward said as he stepped out of the truck. I smiled as he came to stand next to me, entwining my finger with his when he took my hand in his.

Jacob, I could tell, was speechless. His jaw, quite literally, dropped.

"H-how the hell did you...?" Jacob started.

"Well, Jake, you did say I would be better off with a human being then with vampire. I guess you don't have to worry about me marrying 'outside of my species'." I knew I was mocking him now, without a doubt. But it was too much fun.

"I...can't believe it," Jacob said. As an afterthought, he added in a mutter, "So now I _really_ don't have a chance."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I would like to spend some time with Edward—without your pack," I said.

"I guess I can't attack you for trespassing, can I, bloodsucker?" Jacob asked Edward, knowing full well that Edward wasn't a vampire anymore.

"And I guess I won't be able to break your jaw if you dare to kiss her against her will again, dog," Edward said.

"How do you know she won't choose me instead? After all, she likes monsters more then humans," Jacob sneered.

"Jake, I do love you—like I would love a _sibling_, if I had any. But not in any other way," I said.

"How do you know?" he challenged. "It was so _easy_ for us—before _they_ came back."

"Because eventually, I would have gone crazy without Edward," I said. I wanted so badly to hit him.

"Bella, let's go," Edward said, pulling me back to the truck. I fought the insane urge to look over my shoulder and stick my tongue out at him.

"I hope I see you tomorrow, Bella," Jacob said as Edward and I walked away. "I might drop by for a visit, even," he added.

"Maybe I should revoke his invitation to our wedding," I mumbled as Edward climbed into the driver's seat. Jacob was going to fight with me about this until Edward kissed me under the canopy.

"That would make you unhappy, though," Edward said. I gave him a look, which he saw out of his peripheral vision. "In the long-run, it would," he insisted.

"That may be true, but still. Jacob can be so _annoying_ sometimes!"

"Siblings are like that sometimes," Edward said with a smile.

"You were right," I mumbled.

"I usually am," Edward said. "About what in particular this time?" (**Another direct quote, but from **_**Twilight**_**.**)

"This _was_ a bad idea," I said. "Anyway, speaking of siblings, do yours know about what happened to you?"

"Alice does, and I assume she told Carlisle and Esmé, but other then them, probably not," he said.

"What would the best way to let them know be?" I asked. Edward glanced over at me, learning that he can't look at me for long, unless he wants to crash the car.

"Probably going over there and showing them myself," he said.

"When do you want to do that?" I asked, hedging on what I wanted to do.

"Would you like to come with me to break the news to them?" he offered.

"Sure," I said. _What would all their reactions be to seeing their brother human?_ I wondered. "Also, I don't think Jacob was joking when he said he would drop by for a visit. And he'll probably try to feed Charlie some cock-and-bull story about you or me that would cause Charlie to hate you." As an afterthought, I added, "Well, more then he already does, at least." That made Edward laugh.

"We still have a small problem, Bella," Edward said. "The Volturi are still going to look for you, and they'll bring Alexandria every time—until there are no Cullen's left."

"But—" I stammered, unable to find any excuse for both Edward and I to stay human. "But we're finally both human together. We'll finally be able to _be_ human together. We'll both be able to grow old together and watch our _children_, and _grandchildren_, even, grow up and get married. We can both stay human, and take the secret of your past, and family, to our graves, eternally together. Forever, Edward. I don't want that world unless you're with me, and I don't even want that world anymore without you. I only wanted it so I could be with you, for real."

Edward pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road so that he could hold me without causing a car-crash. I didn't even realize that I was crying until then.

"Shh, Bella," Edward whispered into my ear, holding me closer. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. But we have yo do something about the Volturi."

I smiled slightly before answering.

"Don't worry," I said, sniffing back tears. "They probably won't come looking for me again until I'm thirty." Edward laughed at that.

"And I'll be right next to you when—if—they do," he said.

"And we'll be ready for them," I promised. Edward pulled me back so he could look at my face and smiled.

I smiled back at him and pressed my lips against his. And for once, he didn't pull back.

**A/N: Should the next chapter be five years after their wedding, or **_**at**_** the wedding? Ten reviews to answer the question. I'll start writing a bit for each choice.**


	6. Marriage

A/N: Ok, this chapter is at Bella and Edward's wedding

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is at Bella and Edward's wedding. Enjoy! Please note I've never been married (I'm only 15), so I don't really know what a wedding would be like from a bride/groom's point of view.**

Bella's POV:

I was 18, and this was happening.

Charlie was on one side of me, Renée and Phil were on the other side. I was wearing a beautiful wedding gown—picked out by Alice, of course—and a veil to go with it over my face. I _felt_ beautiful. And happy. Happy that I had let Alice do my wedding, happy that I was with people I loved, happy that I was finally marrying Edward. He and I had decided not to keep my last name, but to tag on his last name—I would be Isabella S. Mason-Cullen. We wouldn't really use 'Mason' as much, since no one would understand why, but it was in memory of his parents—who he remembered more when he became human.

The only bad part was that I hadn't seen Edward in a week. A week and a half, we had gone to La Push to see—ok, torment, on my part—Jacob. Alice had insisted on being like that, but every moment that Edward was away, he was on my mind. Several times, when I had been doodling to keep from going insane without him, I had been writing his name—and my own—several times. 'Edward A. & Isabella S. Mason-Cullen'. (**Just so y'all know, the 'A.' in Edward's name is his middle name, Anthony (**_**New Moon**_**), and the 'S.' in Bella's name is Swan, since most women use their maiden name as their middle name when the get married.**)

"Bella, it's time," Charlie said, pulling me along down the aisle. Renée had gone a bit crazy when she had gotten the invitation—come to think of it, so did Charlie—but after a while, she accepted that I knew Edward better then she had known Charlie when they eloped.

After that, everything went by in a blur.

As the minister was saying, "If there is anyone who thinks that this marriage should not be, let him speak now or forever hold your peace (**or something of that sort**)," someone actually _did_ say, "I don't think it should be." Three guesses who, the first two don't count.

Edward and I both turned to look at who would say that, and I was not surprised at all when I saw Jacob standing in front of his seat—with half the pack with him! Why were _they_ here?! I didn't invite them!

"Why is that?" the minister asked carefully.

"Because he's going to kill her," Jacob answered.

There was a shocked gasp that reverberated throughout the room as he said that.

"Do you have proof of this?" the minister asked, obviously appalled.

"Yes," Jacob answered. "Yes I do."

**A/N: AHHHH!! CLIFFHANGER!! Ha ha ha! I fooled you! Look father down on this page.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Yes," Jacob answered. "Yes I do."

"Can you show it here?" the minister asked. Jacob smiled wickedly at me and took a small pocket-knife out of his pant-pocket. My face drained of all color. He was going to cut himself and expose all of the Cullens as vampires!

I shot looks to Esmé, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett (Alice probably already knew, even though she couldn't _see_ what was going to happen). Looks telling all them to get away—fast.

They seemed to understand, because Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all seemed to stop breathing, so none of them were affected when Jacob cut his palm open. And Edward didn't even have to worry. The only result was that Jacob looked like a fool in front of everyone.

"Sir, what are you doing?!" the minister asked as Jacob, realizing that cutting his hand had no effect on the vampire-Cullens, walked over to Emmett and shook his hand in Emmett's face. I could see the effort on Emmett's face, and felt very bad for him, but if any of the Cullens were to attack him, the minister would assume that Jacob was right; that Edward _did_ have a plan to kill me, if his siblings were so violent.

"Can someone please restrain him?" the minister asked.

"She doesn't even love him, anyway!" Jacob yelled, wiping his hand on his pants. "She doesn't love him, she never loved him! And he's only using her!" Jacob kept on ranting as the people dragged him off. I didn't feel sorry for him. Not. One. Bit.

"Bella!" Jacob called when he realized I wasn't helping him get free. "Bella, help! Help me, please!" I looked him right in the eye, and I saw his skin pale slightly when he realized that he wouldn't get any of my help in his squabble. I knew that he was ten times stronger then the three human men holding him, but he didn't want to hurt them. I saw Carlisle walk over to where Jacob was being held. I could almost make out what they were saying—

"By dawn tomorrow, the old boundaries are going to be back in place. Please tell your...friends...that you can no longer enter Forks, or cross over the border line."

"Now, back to the _wedding_," the minister emphasized, getting everyone's attention back.

"Do you have the ring?" he asked Edward, who only nodded and looked at me with his gorgeous emerald eyes. He still looked like a model, even without the vampiric "perks".

"Isabella, do you take me as your husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death do we part?" Edward asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"I do," I said, and Edward put his mother's ring—_my_ ring—on my middle finger.

"And do you, Edward, take me to be your wife?" I asked (**ok, I know that the bride and groom are the ones who say this, but I'm not really sure what they actually say**).

"I do," Edward said as I put the gold wedding-band on his ring-finger.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife," the minister said (**again, no idea what he actually says**). "You may now kiss the bride."

Edward leaned down and pressed his warm lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him closer.

When we broke apart, Edward was smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"'Till death do we part," Edward said in a whisper so only I could hear.

"Forever, you'll be mine," I whispered back, equally as quiet.

**A/N: Ok, that's the **_**real**_** end of this chapter. The next chapter is five years later. I also have a (drum-roll, please) poll for names! I don't know how to make a poll in my profile, but I need ten or twenty votes before I can choose a name. Actually, two names. One girl, one boy. Names are below:**

**Girls:**

**Opal**

**Crystal**

**Ruby**

**Jade**

**Diamond**

**Boys:**

**Berilo**

**Johar**

**Yes, there is a theme in these names. Gemstones or jewels. To be honest, I know that there are only two boy-name choices, but those are the only two I could find on a baby-dictionary website. If you know any other boy names that mean jewel or gemstone, or something of that sort, you can recommend it. Fifteen votes (one girl and one boy vote count as one) before I post the next chapter.**


	7. Welcome to our World,Elizabeth Zoe

A/N: I still need about thirteen more votes, but I'm making this little fluff chapter, since I'm bored

**A/N: I still need about thirteen more votes, but I'm making this little fluff chapter, since I'm bored. So, here you go! Enjoy this fluff!**

**One year (almost two) after the wedding (I bet all y'all thought that they would only have two children, since I had only polled for one girl's name and one boy's name. This is a totally different name that I decided on, on my own).**

Edward's POV:

"Come on, Bella, just a bit more," the midwife said, stroking Bella's arm gently.

My hand felt like it was about to break from how hard Bella was squeezing it.

"Edward, I'm going to kill you!" she screamed...again. Tears were pouring down her face from the pain. We weren't at the hospital, since we had decided on a home-birthing. (**Again, I have no personal experience in what I'm writing (again, I'm only 15).**)

We were still living with the rest of my family—all of whom had quickly agreed to leave the house when Bella had gone into labor—and we were in my room.

Bella and I had been married for almost two years, and she was having our first child. We had decided not to find out what our first would be, but Bella and I were both sure it would be a girl. We had picked out a name for a girl and boy, just so that we could be prepared.

"I hate you!" Bella screamed at me...again. "I hate you for doing this to me! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!! EDWARD!"

"It's here," the midwife said. "The baby's here!"

Bella screamed again, and I flinched. I hated seeing her in pain, and knowing that I had been the one who did this to her. Well, for the most part, anyway.

"Bella," I said quietly as the midwife cleaned off our baby. "Bella, it's over." Bella nodded weakly.

"It's a girl," the midwife said. "Congratulations." She handed the baby to Bella, who immediately started to feed her.

"Thank you," I said, shaking the woman's hand with my not-broken one.

"It's no problem," she replied. "If the baby gets sick, you can call me." She handed me her card and left.

"Bella," I said softly as I walked back over to her.

"I love you, Edward," Bella said quietly, looking up at me with tired eyes. I sat down on a chair next to our bed, where she was holding our baby.

"I know, my Bella, I know," I whispered back to her, kissing the top of her head.

"She's beautiful," Bella sighed, "our little Elizabeth Zoe."

Bella's POV:

"She's beautiful," I said softly, looking at my baby, "our little Elizabeth Zoe."

Eli had perfect auburn colored hair, just like Edward, and her eyes were two different colors, one brown, like mine, and one green, like Edward. (**This IS possible. My eyes are the same way, only the opposite. My mom's are green and my dad's are brown, and mine are mixed. It's really cool.**)

"She is," Edward agreed. "It's amazing, how perfect someone can be, even before they're even a year old."

I smiled. "She looks like you," I decided. "One-hundred percent." I stroked my baby's hair gently.

Edward sat down behind me on the bed. "I don't think so," he argued. "She's beautiful—she's like your mirror image." I felt blood rush to my face when he said that, but not as much so as it would have yours ago.

I felt Edward press his lips against my hair.

"I love you," he said. I closed my eyes as I felt him carefully wrap his arms around my waist.

"You will always be my life," I said. "Well, you and our children," I amended.

"Forever," he whispered in my ear. I smiled weakly, remembering our wedding day. It felt like ages ago.

I leaned my head against his chest.

"Oh," I heard him say, as if suddenly remembering something. "I have a present for you."

"Why do I deserve a present?" I asked, following him with my eyes as he went over to the dresser and started rifling through it.

"Bella, you just went through what I can only assume is the second—maybe even _the_ hardest thing that a human can go through," Edward said. "And a lot of women who give birth at home, well, some of them don't survive through the delivery."

My mind went over what he said. He was still looking for something.

"What would be the first hardest, if labor is only second?" I inquired. Edward glanced at me over his shoulder.

"A vampire bite," he said softly.

"But neither of us have to worry about that," I said. We had both decided, the first night we were married, that even if that Volturi came, I wouldn't be bitten—unless they bit me themselves.

Edward found whatever he was looking for and stood up, hiding whatever it was behind his back. He smiled crookedly. "Of course not."

"So," I started as he sat back down next to me, "what present did you get me?"

Edward moved his hands from behind his back and held out a flat, black, velvet box—well, more of a rectangle that a box, if you want to get technical.

"Are you sure you want it?" Edward asked before he opened it. "After all, it is a _gift_." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, I want it," I said. "I want anything you give me."

Edward's smile grew as he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous necklace—probably worth hundreds, judging by how many diamonds were in it, and how big the main one was.

It had a white-gold chain—matching the white-gold in my ring (**yes, in my story her wedding ring is white-gold. Whenever I read the book, I always imagined it silver, since I guess I skimmed the part that says it's gold (assuming the book means yellow-gold)**), and a rose-shaped diamond, which was set in silver, which was painted green, to look like vines, and seven different colors of gemstones—emerald, garnet, amethyst, ruby, opal, golden-topaz, and sapphire— studded all over the green-silver.

"Edward," I said his name breathlessly, "it's beautiful."

"I figured you deserved something that was almost as beautiful as you for going through something so hard," he explained.

I tried to lift the necklace out of the box so I could put it on without disturbing my baby—who was asleep on my lap—without success.

All I had to do was look up at Edward for him to understand what I wanted. He gently lifted the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck.

I looked down to admire my necklace and smiled.

"Thank you," I said tiredly. My eyelids started to fall, and I realized that I was tired.

"Here," Edward said, picking Elizabeth up gently. He walked to the bassinette in our room and put Eli down gently.

"Careful," I said quietly; automatically.

"Don't worry," Edward said softly as he came back over to the bed, "she's still sound asleep."

"Good," I mumbled.

"Sleep, my Bella," he said softly into my ear. "If she wakes up, I'll take care of her. You need rest."

I nodded tiredly, and Edward started to hum my lullaby, which immediately made me fall asleep, which was exactly what he wanted.

**A/N: Alright, what do you guys think? I couldn't post the next chapter, which will be when the second girl is born, five years after the boy is born. There are five years between each of them, so Eli is 5 when her brother is born and 10 when her sister is born.**

**I'm going to post the names below so that people can see them again. I still need 12 more votes before I can write the next chapter.**

**Here are the names:**

**Girls:**

**Opal**

**Crystal**

**Ruby**

**Jade**

**Diamond**

**Boys:**

**Berilo**

**Johar**

**PLEASE VOTE! I'm not kidding. And review. Reviews are nice...**


	8. Edward,Bella,Eli,Toby,and Crystal Cullen

A/N: Alright, I'm just going to write this with the poll results that I have, using the highest winner

**A/N: Ok, I suck when it comes to patience. I'm not patient AT ALL, so I'm going to just write this chapter with the winners I have now, but I'm going to use a different boy's name, since I've decided I don't really like the name Johar or Berilo. Side note, Elizabeth (Eli) is five years older then her brother, and her brother is five years older then...ok, I'm just going to pick the name out of the poll that I like, now that I'm thinking already. Sorry about that! So Eli is five years older then Tobias (Toby), and Tobias is five years older then Crystal, which means that Eli is ten years older then Crystal. Enjoy this chapter!**

Bella's POV:

Edward and I had been married for eleven years, so far, and had had three children; Elizabeth Zoe, Tobias Alex, and Crystal Ella.

Elizabeth was 13, just starting to figure out what being a teenager was like, Tobias was 8, always trying to impress his older sister, and my little Crystal was 3.

I walked outside, into the enormous back-yard where Edward had set up a swing-set for our children.

I went over to one the wooden swing-bench that Edward had set up for him and me for when we watch our children.

I smiled contently, closing my eyes, as I rested spread out on the swing and rested my head on my arms. The sun was shining—for once. I relaxed completely, perfectly at peace with knowing that Eli, Tobias, and Crystal were all at friends' houses.

I sighed deeply and felt myself falling asleep.

Edward's POV:

I stopped my car front of my family's house. I had just gotten off a hard shift at the hospital, where I worked with Carlisle. I had been working for 14-hours straight, without any breaks. It was hard, staying up so late while being human, but it was worth it to help people.

When I got out, I noticed that there were small pools of red off near the side of the house, either moving to or away from the woods.

I walked over to one of the red pools hesitantly and put my hand near it. My hand touched the red and I lifted it to my face to smell it.

I recoiled immediately—it was blood. Human or animal, I couldn't tell, but I was really wishing that I was a vampire again—only so that I could find out where the blood was coming from, and where it was heading to.

I looked out into the forest to see if anyone was there, but didn't see anything. I tried to just shrug off the feeling that something was wrong, but I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

And then the screaming started.

**A/N: Ok, I'm going to leave this at a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be up soon. This entire weekend, I had the idea running through my head. Part of the idea, I got from someone else's story (sorry to that person, but I'm TOTALLY changing most of the idea into something totally different...except for one little part...)**


	9. Cheating

A/N: Alright, we like fun

**A/N: Alright, we like fun. I am going to have a bit of fun while writing this chapter. I know you guys will hate me for this, but I like the idea I have. Again, it might be similar to another story that I've read recently, but I am putting my own twist on what will happen. I hope y'all enjoy!**

Edward's POV:

I ran. I ran as fast as humanly possible. From a mile away, I would be able to tell who was screaming. Bella.

I ran through my house, following the sound of her screaming.

"Bella!" I yelled as I ran through the door to our room. I saw her writhing on the floor in apparent pain. I kneeled on the ground next to her, but the moment I tried to comfort her, she disappeared.

"Bella?"

"She's safe," a voice said from behind me, "for now. She's elsewhere, asleep. But if you don't do exactly as I tell you, she will be worse then dead."

I turned to see who had spoken, and was immediately caught by the bright, red eyes. A vampire.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously.

"I've been watching you for a few days," she started circling me, "and have decided that I _wanted_ you. I can't have children anymore, I know, because I'm a vampire. But I also have figured out that if I have sex, and then go to the Volturi with the promise of a strong child for their guard if they let Alexandria use her talent on me, then the last time I had unprotected love will cause the child to be conceived." I apparently looked surprised. The vampire laughed and continued.

"I've done my research, Edward. And I've seen your three children. I like them. I've smelled their beautiful blood when they've gotten cuts, and I want my child for the Volturi to be from you. If you do not agree, I will make your wife worse then dead, and force you to watch her as she changes. And then, after she changes, I'll cut you so that Bella will go into a frenzy—and kill you herself."

I felt my eyes widen. I couldn't let this vampire do that to my Bella. I would have to listen to what she wanted.

"Fine," I agreed. I felt like I was giving myself up to be killed. "Just don't hurt Bella, Eli, Toby, or Crystal, please."

"No harm will come to them," the vampire purred. "My name is Sasha, just so you know."

"Fine, then, Sasha. Let's just get this over with so that I can get back to my life and pretend that this hadn't happened afterward," I said, regretting that I couldn't do more to prevent Bella from being hurt.

Sasha smiled evilly and started doing what she wanted to do to me—not by my own volition, I might add—by force.

Sasha, apparently, had some strange power. She could, in the slightest sense, repress any and all thought. All memory of what was happening. It was like I had fainted almost, but I couldn't hear (**From experience—ok, from when I fainted (not fun), I remember that I could hear what was happening...sort of**) what was going on. I just hoped it ended soon.

Bella's POV:

I woke up outside. The sun was gone, and the rain had started again.

I ducked my head and ran inside, trying not to get any wetter then I had to.

I walked up the steps to mine and Edward's room. I heard grunting and moaning coming from inside.

I opened the door a crack...and saw something that, quite literally, almost made my heart stop.

I could see two people moving under the blanket on the bed Edward and I shared. Moving together, like Edward and I had before our children were born.

Edward was...cheating on me.

The words sounded wrong, even if they were only in my head.

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. I backed away from the door slowly as I saw his face. He looked very...involved...in what he was doing, he didn't notice me. I shook my head, turned tail, and ran as fast as I could, throwing my ring on the ground as I left—only tripping once when I was outside—to get into my truck.

I tried starting my truck, but it was having problems. I swore out loud and pulled my key out of the ignition—and remembered the other car-key on my ring.

I ran into the garage and opened the driver's side door on Edward's silver Volvo. He probably wouldn't mind me using it. Of course, how well did I really know what Edward might have done in his car? I shuddered at the thought of him doing anything, but all evidence that he loved me was practically nullified by what I saw him doing.

I drove out to where Eli was. I would pick up her, Toby, and Crystal and take them to Charlie's. He liked getting visits from them. They were, after all, his grandchildren, even if he was skeptical, when I had told him about me and Edward, if our relationship would last.

I glanced at the clock and realized that Eli wasn't expecting me to pick her up for another four hours.

I decided, right then, that I wanted to see a movie. I had heard about a good one that was out. It was supposed to be a real chick-flick, but I didn't mind. I could use some mindlessness for a while.

The movie was about two and a half ours long. I watched it twice, just to waste time; to make it so I didn't have to face Edward any time soon.

**A/N: Alright, sucky chapter, and sucky action, but the next chapter should be a bit better...I hope. Anyway, please review!**


	10. Help!

A/N: Ok, another possibility at suckyness in this chapter, but bear with me

**A/N: Ok, another possibility at suckyness in this chapter, but bear with me. This is sort of a hard topic to write about (for me, anyway), and I have something that I have, already written, that I want to post later, but that means that I have to resolve this quickly. By the way, if you were wondering, the movie she saw was **_**27 Dresses**_**. I just watched it (again), and it's a really good movie. Very chick-flick-y, though. **_**Very**_** chick-flick-y...**

Edward's POV:

Sasha finally let me go...after two or three hours.

"There," she said, slightly breathlessly, "you've done as I wanted, and I'll keep my promise. I won't harm any of your family. Not Bella, Eli, Toby, or Crystal, though she smelled the most," Sasha paused, searching for the right word, "succulent." I shuddered at the word and thought of what a vampire as ruthless as Sasha could have done to my small daughter.

"Please, you've gotten what you want, now leave me at peace," I asked her. Sasha smiled evilly again.

"You know, I don't think I want to leave you here. I'm pretty sure I want to make you like me—as you once were. You could be by my side always, and join me in the Volturi guard." Her voice made the idea sound almost likeable. But she didn't fool me.

"No," I said as fiercely and with as much dignity as I could. "If you do that—if you bite me—I _will_ kill myself."

Sasha shrugged. "Oh, well. You would have had a lot of potential, if you joined me, but I made a promise. You shall never see me again." And she was gone, running at a super-human speed away from my home.

I got up off the bed and walked to the dresser to put on some clothes. I felt weak from what she had done to me, but she would leave Bella alone now, and Bella never need know.

That's when the glint of what seemed to be silver at first caught my eye.

I kneeled down and saw the ring—Bella's ring—lying on the ground. She _had_ seen me.

I ran over to the phone and called Alice.

"Edward," Alice said as she picked up the phone.

"I'm pretty sure you know why I called," I told her.

"Yes," she replied. "She's going to pick up your kids, Crystal first, then Toby, then Eli. Your best bet to meet her would be to pick up Eli, and then stay home and wait for Bella to get home." Alice paused, thinking. "Edward, prepare yourself. Bella is not happy with you right now, and she's planning a few different ways to tell you to leave her—for good. And she'll be pretty mad, so you'd better have a good excuse for what you did."

I felt a tear fall down my face. I shouldn't have let Sasha take me, even if it would have meant my death, I should have stayed loyal to only Bella.

"If you want to catch her, you'd better get a move on," Alice hinted. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Alice," I said, disconnecting the call.

Grabbing my key on my way out, I ran to the garage; to my car. I'd listen to Alice's advice. I'd pick up Eli, and just wait until Bella arrived home to talk to her.

Of course, Bella had taken my car. I looked around. Alice would never let me, Rosalie would kill me, Carlisle was at work, and I didn't need to use a huge jeep to find Bella.

I sighed, annoyed, and ran towards Bella's truck. Hopefully, I'd be able to get to Elizabeth's friend Jordan's house before Bella did. It wouldn't be easy, with the '53 Chevy, but it might get there first... I hope.

Bella's POV:

I wiped another tear off my cheek as I drove towards the Greenes' house. I'd take the kids to Charlie's, and we'd all stay there for the night. Minus Edward. Another tear fell down my cheek, and I hastily wiped it away. My finger felt naked without my ring, but I couldn't fix that right now.

I knocked on the door to the house.

Mrs. Greene answered the door, and looked confused for a moment.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you mean? I'm here to get Elizabeth?" I said.

"Didn't your husband tell you he was picking her up?"

"No," I replied. "But thank you for letting me know."

"No problem," she said. "You know Elizabeth is welcome here any time."

I smiled. "Thanks, Anne."

Anne smiled back at me as I left. So Edward had picked up Eli. This complicated things. I couldn't leave Toby and Crystal at Charlie's; he wasn't social enough to keep up a conversation with an eight-year-old and three-year-old.

I sighed in exasperation. I'd have to take them home. If they wanted to stay home over night, I'd be fine with that. I just wouldn't be home.

"Mom, are you ok?" Toby asked. He was sitting right behind me in the car, but he could still see that I was upset.

"Yeah, Toby, I'm fine," I lied. My lying had, luckily, gotten better over the years, so Toby didn't see anything wrong with my answer.

We got up to the house, where my truck was parked in front, and I went around to open the back doors for Toby and Crystal.

"Mommy, is Daddy in twouble?" Crystal asked.

I looked at her curiously. "Why would you think that?"

Crystal pointed to a red splotch on the grass near the front of the house. I saw a wounded rabbit a few yards away.

"It's just a hurt rabbit," I said, picking up Crystal so she wouldn't go over to look at it. I also grabbed Tobias's hand so he wouldn't touch it.

"Go ahead up to your room, ok kids?" I asked. "I need to talk to your father."

"Ok, Mom," Tobias said. I put Crystal down and Toby took her hand, leading her upstairs to her room.

I walked in after them, locking the door behind me.

"Edward," I said lightly as I walked into the kitchen. I could tell that he knew that I knew. He was holding his head in his hand and staring at the table.

"Bella," he started.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said curtly. It hurt me to do this, but I couldn't trust him. I had seen, with my own eye, what he was doing with that...other person...

"Bella, please, just let me explain—" he reached out for my arm. I spun around and my hand connected with the side of his face. His head snapped to the side, and I could see a red mark forming on his cheek already.

"Leave me alone, Edward," I said fiercely.

"Bella, _please_," Edward said, but I walked out of the room as he started talking.

I went up to our room, packed a bag with some clothes, and turned to leave—running right into Edward, who wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella just let me explain. Everything will be fine," he said. I twisted out of his arms. Or, tried to, at least. He tightened his grip around me. "I wish you hadn't seen what I did, and I admit that I did it, but I didn't want to."

I let out a humorless laugh.

"Right, that's not the way _I_ saw it," I told him. I tried to twist out of his arms again with better results. Once I was free of him and on the other side of the door, I turned to look at him. "From what _I_ saw, you were quite enjoying what you were doing." I suddenly felt something heavy on my neck and reached my hand up to the necklace he had given me when Elizabeth was born. I had half a mind to take it off right then, which he perfectly deserved if I did, but I couldn't make my hand tighten around it enough to take it off.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, turning to leave. I felt the tears in my eyes fall over the side of my cheek.

"Bella," Edward said. I could hear the hurt in his voice. I wanted so badly to turn around and throw myself in his arms, just forget that he did anything, but I couldn't. I couldn't trust him.

"Just let me go, Edward," I said just as fiercely as before. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward look upset as I left—taking his Volvo again.

I started his car and turned off the music. I didn't feel like listening to _his_ music just then.

I knocked on Charlie's door—I had left that key at home, ironically.

"Bella?" he asked, startled I was there. "How are you? Where's Edward?"

"Edward's at home, with the kids," I told him. I was still standing outside. "I was wondering... Can I...?"

"Sure, come in, come in," Charlie said. Sitting in the living room were Billy and...Jacob. I didn't care what they were doing there. Jake still looked like he had at my wedding—I guess that was because he wasn't aging...not normally, at least.

"So, what brings you here?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, really," I said. I did _not_ want to talk about my marriage problems in front of Jacob. "I was wondering, though, could I stay here for the night? Edward—" it hurt slightly to say his name—"wants to use tonight to bond with the kids." I smiled to cover up the hurt I was feeling at the fact that Edward cheated on me.

"Sure," Charlie said. I think he could tell that something was up, but he didn't say anything, "you're room's still empty."

"Thanks, Dad," I said, letting an honest smile show, as I walked up the stairs to my room.

I flung myself on my back onto my old bed and sighed. I'd only planned to stay for one night, but I might just stay for more, if the...problem...didn't go away.

About five minutes after I had arrived, there was a knock at my door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me," I heard Jacob say from the other side of my door. "Can I come in?"

I sighed in exasperation, knowing that he would come in anyway, even if I said no. "Sure," I said.

He opened my door and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"So what's the real reason you're here?" Jacob asked. "I know you're not just here because 'Edward's bonding with the kids'," he mocked me.

"That _is_ the real reason I'm here," I said.

"You may have gotten better at lying, but you can't fool me, Bella," Jacob said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Really, why _are_ you here? My dad and I were going to stay for a few days to watch a few games. I was going to stay in here, with my dad, but you came home. Why? You hardly _ever_ visit home. I should know, it's getting closer to the Super-Bowl. Dad and I have been here more often, recently."

"That's not true," I argued. "My family comes here at least once a month."

"Oh, yeah," Jake said, remembering. "I was here when you guys stopped of on Halloween." He laughed, remembering. "I remember the little guy—Tobias?—" I nodded, "was dressed up as a werewolf. And the two girls—Elizabeth and Crystal?—" I nodded again, "were dressed as a vampire and a vampire-attack victim." Jacob laughed. "That was four and a half months ago, wasn't it?"

I shifted uneasily. "Yeah, well, we've been busy." Wrong words. Jacob howled with laughter.

"You two have been 'busy'?!" He laughed some more, at my expense, for about five minutes straight before calming down. "So, are you expecting soon? Since you've been 'busy'?" I rolled my eyes.

"I meant that my _family_ has been busy, you idiot. Not me and Edward specifically," I said, hitting him over the head. I winced. It was like hitting a rock.

"With what?" Jacob asked.

"Edward and I have been looking to see what elementary school we want to send Crystal to, Toby's gotten in trouble at school a couple times for...roughhousing, a bit, and Eli's been having a hard time with the other girls and the guys in her grade."

"No surprise there, with Elizabeth," Jacob cut in. I gave him a look. "Well, if she were old enough, and if I didn't like you—" I rolled my eyes at him. "—then I'd be trying to imprint on her every time I saw her, she's beautiful. I mean, no wonder she has problems with other girls, she's prettier then them, and the problem with the guys is because guys think about one thing when they see a girl they think is pretty."

"Jacob!"

"What, it's true?"

"Oh, so that's what _you_ think about every time you see _me_? You said you like me," I commented.

"Well..." Jake paused, his face turned red. "Yeah, that's what I think about when I see you."

I shook my head sadly.

"You are nuts," I stated. I heard a car door slam and looked out my window to see that Charlie was driving Billy somewhere. Why they were leaving, though, I had no idea, but they were leaving me and Jacob...alone...in my room. With Jacob sitting between me and the door.

"Well, Jake, not that the visit hasn't been fun, but I should probably go make dinner for my family," I said, but Jacob held my hand and stopped me from getting up.

"Jacob," I warned. He leaned closer to me. "Jacob, n-!" Jacob forced his lips on mine and pressed his body against mine. I tried to push him away, but he was about five million times stronger then me.

But he didn't just kiss me, of course not, he was too rude. Hadn't he just said that every time he saw me, he thought of one thing? And now he had the perfect opportunity! Edward wasn't here, Charlie wasn't here, Billy wasn't here, there were no witnesses, and I was trapped.

Jacob was harsh—taking out eleven years of anger and waiting on me in as much or as little time as he thought he had to do whatever he was planning to do me.

Alice's POV:

"Jasper, don't even try," I said with a giggle. I _saw_ him sneaking up behind me before he actually did anything.

I turned around and pressed my lips against his expectant ones.

I pushed away all the nagging-ness of a vision, which worked for a while, but it was hard to repress it. The vision would usually take over, but I made it stay away for a good ten minutes before it came through. It always did.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper ask from far away. He could feel my emotions fading away; my mind fading into the vision.

"_Bella, what happened?" Edward asks. Bella's face, torso, and legs are covered in her own blood, a very tempting smell. She is lying on her bed at Charlie's house when Edward finds her. The room smells faintly like werewolf, but Edward can't smell that anymore, since he's not a vampire. Bella is faint. She's having a hard time staying awake._

"_Edward," Bella says weakly. "Edward, help me."_

"_How? Bella, how?!"_

"_Doctor," Bella tells him. "Get a doctor."_

_Edward tries to help her, but she loses more and more blood._

_Bella loses more blood, and loses consciousness. After Bella is asleep, Edward works harder to keep her alive._

_When it seems hopeless, Carlisle runs in from smelling the blood and hearing the screams. At this point, Edward has given up at saving her. Carlisle offers Edward a way to save Bella. They fight for a few minutes, but in the end, Carlisle bites Bella._

**A/n: Alright, are you guys ready for the next chapter? It's coming quick, and it's got some twists!**


	11. Resolved

A/N: Originally part of chapter 10

**A/N: Originally part of chapter 10.**

Alice's POV:

_They fight for a few minutes, but in the end, Carlisle bites Bella._

"NO!" I yell as I come out of the vision.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asks worriedly.

"We have to get to Charlie's," I said as I started running. Jasper was right behind me, trying to keep up with the impossible pace I had set.

I got to Charlie's house within ten minutes. Edward's car was in front, so I knew Bella was there, and there was also a dirt-bike. The dog.

"Edward!" I heard Bella scream. I was just walking through the front door, and I could hear her. "Edwa-!"

"Bella!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard someone swearing—probably the dog—and ran quicker.

Apparently, I got to her room just in the nick of time.

Jacob was on top of her, her chest was bleeding in several places. Neither of them had clothes on.

I growled—fierce enough to make Jasper cower slightly—and lunged at the dog.

I took him by surprise and he stopped his attack on Bella. I knocked him to the floor, moving as fast as I could to hurt him.

Of course, Jasper pulled me off of him and whispered six words into my ear that made me calm down.

"Think of Bella," he said, "and the treaty."

I moved off of the dog then, but I picked him up and handed him to Jasper.

"Take him to the boarder. If he tries to escape, kill him."

Jasper only nodded and left.

I went over to Bella and tried to look into her future. I didn't see her becoming a vampire anymore, but I did see her going back to Edward. And I saw him telling her the truth. Everything would turn out fine. I sighed in relief. Bella would be ok.

I put a bathrobe on Bella so that Edward wouldn't have to see the full extent of the damage that the dog did to his wife. Not while I was standing right there, at least.

I picked her up and was about to start running to my house, but took Edward's car instead. Driving would be faster then running.

I just hoped Bella would be awake when we got home.

Edward's POV:

I glanced at the clock again. Bella had left me nearly four hours ago.

I laid my head on the table, using my arms as a pillow...-ish.

My sleeve was wet from my tears. I couldn't live without Bella. Elizabeth had taken her siblings to bed after about an hour of watching me sit in the same place, sobbing that she had left.

"Edward," Alice said as she ran into the room. I looked up and saw she who she was holding.

"Bella!" I got up and Alice handed Bella to me gently.

"The dog was raping her, but I got there before he killed her," Alice said.

I looked at her.

"Thank you," I said as sincerely as I could manage without my voice breaking.

Alice left shortly after she gave me Bella, probably because she was having a hard time resisting the urge to feed off of Bella's blood.

"Bella," I said as I carried her up to our room. Bella stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Bella, I'm right here," I said, laying her on our bed.

"What happened?"

"The d—Jacob," I amended what I was saying before I finished, "had raped you. Alice and Jasper got there before he tried to kill you."

Bella shuddered and put her hand on my face.

"That's not what I meant," Bella clarified. "I mean, what happened...between you and...?"

I sighed. "She was a vampire," I explained. "She had 'done her research,' she said, and discovered that if she had sex, and then went to the Volturi, to Alexandria, then she would have a child from the last person she had had sex with. She decided on...me...because she had seen our children and...liked them. I made her promise, that if I did what she wanted, she would leave you, Eli, Toby, and Crys (**I'm using Crys as a nickname for Crystal**) alone. I didn't want to hurt you, Bella. Just the opposite, in fact. She had explained what she would do if I refused to let her...do that to me, and I wouldn't have been able to bear it if she had actually done what she said she would."

Bella looked at me, deciding whether to believe my story or not.

After a few minutes, Bella smiled. Her hand that was by my face moved to the back of my head to pull me closer. Understanding what she wanted, I leaned in and pressed my lips to her waiting ones. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her, in just the short time that she was away. Sure, I didn't always see her during the day, since I was at work (**Bella works as a mother, at home**), but I always had the comfort in knowing she'd be home when I got home (**that's confusing even **_**me**_).

We broke apart after a second. I started to hum Bella's melody. Bella fell asleep only minutes after I had started.

**A/N: Alright! I resolved that problem! And now, the next chapter will take place I think two years later...yeah. When Eli is 15, Toby is 10, and Crys is 5. Remember: More Reviews Faster Updating!!**


	12. Elizabeth's Crisis

A/N: This idea just came to me

**A/N: This idea just came to me. I'm writing this now, but I'm not really sure how I'm going to use it in the story, though by the time I post it, I'll probably have made it fit. Enjoy! Also, I'm going to make a chapter for each of the kids, with mostly their POV. This one is Elizabeth's. The next one might be in a few chapters, but it'll be Toby's, when I get past this little plot idea I've got next, and then, after Toby's chapter, I'll make one for Crystal. I figure Bella and Edward have already had their chapters, several times.**

_**Two years later**_

Elizabeth's POV:

I drove my mom's old, weathered, annoyingly slow truck out to Newton's. I, like my father, liked hiking. Dad had shown me a place—a meadow. It was perfect. It was almost completely round, with beautiful little wildflowers all over, and the greenest grass I'd ever seen.

"Welcome, can I—" an old-ish looking man started. According to the tag on his shirt, his name was Mike Newton. He cut off abruptly when he saw me. "Bella?" I could almost hear his thoughts his face was so easy to read. Evidently, he had a crush on my mom. Just from his face, I could tell that he wanted her the way that Dad had her. Holy crap, how did I know this?

"Excuse me," I said 'politely'. "I think you have me confused with someone else—perhaps my _mother_?" (**God, is she a teenager or **_**what**_**?**)

Newton looked surprised for a second.

"Anyway, I need hiking boots, a map, and a compass—and a good one, nothing crappy," I said. "I was wondering if I could have some help finding the right stuff."

"S-sure," he said, stuttering slightly. He led me over to the supplies I had requested and started showing me different brands, and the pros and cons for each of them.

I finally made my selection and went to check out, where Newton was waiting to help me.

"So," he started conversationally, "you're Bella Swan's daughter?"

"And Edward Cullen's," I said, going all the way. Adults can be _so_ annoying. I could tell that Newton was annoyed when I said Dad's name. He didn't like Dad very much. "Elizabeth Cullen."

"How's your mother doing these days?" Newton asked. He was taking his sweet time ringing up the total for the four items I was getting—I had added a lightweight backpack to what I was getting, that way I could spend hours in the meadow without getting hungry.

"She's fine, thank you," I replied curtly. But Newton was persistent.

"What's she doing nowadays?" he asked. He wanted to know my parents' marriage status; see if they were having any long fights, or something. Wait, how did I know that?!

"I don't believe that that's any of your business, Mr. Newton," I said acidly. Newton seemed surprised that I could see the double-meaning in his words.

Newton decided not to take his time anymore after that. He also decided to just call my house—see how my mother was doing. How did I know this stuff?!

"Have a good day, Miss Cullen," he said as I turned to leave the store. I didn't bother answering.

"Teenagers," he scoffed. "It's like trying to talk to a toddler—a _rude_ toddler."

I spun around when I heard him say that.

"Ex_cuse_ me?!"

Newton's eyes grew like saucers. "I didn't say anything."

"You just said that talking to a teenager was like talking to a toddler!" I clarified.

If Newton's eyes were wide before, they were bugged now.

"I didn't think I had said that out loud," he apologized. "I'm very sorry about that."

I narrowed my eyes to glare at him before turning around to leave the store—again.

Edward's POV:

I was sitting on my bed, in my room, reading _Wicked_—a surprisingly good novel, even though the Land of Oz was just a dream in _The Wizard of Oz_ books. Crystal and Tobias were both at their friends' houses, and Elizabeth was buying some hiking equipment from _Newton's Sporting Goods_ (**I'm not one-hundred percent sure if that's the actual name of the store, but I'm too lazy right now to look it up**).

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," I heard Eli say as she walked through the door to mine and Bella's room.

"Was your shopping trip successful?" I asked her. Judging by the bag she was carrying, I assumed it was.

"Yeah," Eli said. "But the guy who worked there was very..." she struggled to find the right word. "Weird."

"Oh?" I asked, rising an eyebrow. Bella and I had told Elizabeth about my family when she was ten, when she was old enough to understand why it was such a secret. She knew about weird. "How so?"

"He kept asking about Mom, and about what my life was like," she paused a second, considering. "And he didn't seem to like you. The weirdest part was that I could hear what he really meant when he said something, but meant something else. He likes Mom; he wanted to know if you two had had any fights and stuff like that."

This surprised me. "What was the man's name?" I asked.

"According to his name-tag, his name was Mike Newton," she said, rolling her eyes as she said his name.

I choked back a laugh, but Elizabeth caught what was happening.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Mike Newton was in high school with your mother and me. He had tried to get Bella to date him for years," I said. "Even after Bella and I made our engagement public, he asked her to go to the movies with him—"

"Which I obviously refused," Bella added as she walked into the room.

"So..." Eli started slowly. "This weekend, is it ok if I show someone from school the meadow?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Just a friend," Elizabeth said, putting on an innocent look.

"Who?" I asked again. Eli sighed.

"A guy from school who I like," she admitted. "His name's Jared Ryde. I'm meeting him at his house on Saturday. I haven't really told him where we're hiking to, but he loves the outdoors as much as I do. Please can I show him the meadow? _Please_?"

I looked at Bella. "What do you think? Should we let an outsider see the meadow?" I asked. Of course, we were only playing. I'd say yes to Eli, and I knew Bella would agree.

"Really?" Eli said, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

I looked at my daughter curiously.

"You just said yes," Eli said, her smile faltering. "Didn't you?"

"I only thought that. I didn't actually say that out loud."

Elizabeth's POV: (**Again.**)

_Oh no_, I thought. _I'm a freak_.

"But—but I heard you!" I argued. I looked at Mom. "Didn't you hear him say yes?"

Mom shook her head slowly.

"I'm a freak," I said quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Eli—" Dad started, but I was running to my room—which was two doors down from my parents' room.

I slammed my door as hard as possible when I got in. The vampiric side of my family was out hunting, so luckily none of them heard that I was a freak.

Except Aunt Alice.

She probably "saw" what had happened. But she wouldn't _dare_ tell anyone...would she?

I got on my bed and cried. I was a freak.

_At least I'm truthful with myself_, I thought, but that didn't make me feel any better.

I looked at the supplies I had just bought, and found what I wanted to do.

I was going to camp out for a few days. Maybe a few days of fending for myself would help.

**A/N: And now I have a great idea! Five reviews if you want to see my idea! Again, I'm writing this before I've even posted the eighth chapter. I can't wait to write more on this!**


	13. Visions

A/N: Alright, this is still part of Elizabeth's little plot idea

**A/N: Alright, this is still part of Elizabeth's little plot idea...thing... Anyway, I hope y'all like it! I'm figuring you will, but what do I know? Enjoy the chapter! Also, I want to do a little experiment. I had one story were I made a mistake in one chapter with names, and, in the author's note for the next chapter, apologized for the mistake, but someone still reviewed with a comment on the mistake. My experiment is: If you read the Author's Note, please review and just write, "Good chapter," or something similar, just to show you've read the A/N. I spend time writing this (and a lot of it, seeing how long my A/N's are, sometimes), and there could be important information here! I'll post this message again after the chapter.**

Elizabeth's POV:

I packed some clothes and food and a tent in my new bag—enough stuff for about three or four days—and ran towards my bedroom door. I wanted to get away from everyone—fast.

I was hearing my parents' voices even clearer as I ran down the steps, even though it wasn't humanly possible for me to hear them.

Once I got outside, I slowed my pace slightly. I reached my hand into my pocket and took out my key. Yes, my mother's old truck was slow as heck, but my parents had given it to me when I got my license, so who was I to say no? I had a car.

I threw my bag onto the passenger seat and forced the truck as fast as it would go—only a little bit past sixty—and headed toward the pathway to the meadow.

It took about two or three hours—I wasn't really keeping track of time—but I finally got to the trail.

Well, not really so much a trail as it was a hardly-noticeable dark-yellow stripe on a tree. Dad had marked it when I had turned ten so that, if I ever went to the meadow on my own, I'd be able to find it. All I had to do now was follow my compass in a practically-straight line.

Jacob's POV: (**I'm just doing this to kill space before I go back to Elizabeth's POV.**)

_Hey, Jake, there's a new leech! Jared just found the scent a minute ago. C'mon!_ I heard Embry say in my head. I rolled my eyes and ran to where they had found the scent. We hadn't had any excitement for a while, so we'd really enjoy taking out a bloodsucker, for once.

I ran to where Jared was. What I saw was the weirdest sight on earth.

Half the pack was circling a female. She smelled right, but her look was off. And her eyes were...hazel...

_That's not a bloodsucker, you dope!_ I screamed at him in my head. _That's one of Cullen's kids!_

_Aren't the Cullens all leeches?_ Embry asked as Paul started making smaller circles.

"No," Elizabeth said, lashing out at Embry. She could somehow tell which wolf he was. "My family is not 'all leeches'."

Paul stopped circling. We all froze where we stood.

"Oh, crap," Elizabeth muttered.

_Elizabeth, can you hear what I'm thinking?_ I tested. If she could hear out thoughts, we'd have to bring her back to Sam. He'd know what to do with her. We couldn't run the risk of the bloodsuckers knowing everything about us.

Slowly, as if she knew what I was planning for her, Elizabeth nodded.

I let out a growl and lunged at her. Elizabeth screamed and put her arms out to protect herself, but I still knocked her to the ground.

I'm pretty sure I growled again, because Elizabeth was _cowering_. Not just that she was scared, she was absolutely _petrified_ of what she thought I was going to do to her.

That's when I heard another growl, and the sickly-sweet smell filled my nose.

Emmett's POV: (**Just so you know, this'll probably be **_**way**_** out of Emmett's real character, but bear with me.**)

Alice told me where to go, and I ran.

She had gotten a vision—actually she had _not_ gotten a vision. Alice, by Edward's request, was keeping tabs on all of his family (including Bella, even though Alice said she hardly saw anything interesting for her). So, when Elizabeth's future had disappeared, Alice sent me after her. Supposedly, not including Edward, when he was a vampire, I was the fastest runner, which meant—oh, yeah—I got to get some wolfs!

Werewolf bowling. Gotta be a classic.

So, I was running. I got to the boarder—following Eli's scent—and saw a lot of wolves surrounding her, a huge red-brown wolf lunge at Eli.

Elizabeth's scream was drowned out by the dog's growl—_s_.

I growled at the dog—probably louder then needed—but _that_ got his attention.

The wolf—who had been poised with his teeth bared over Elizabeth's throat—looked up when he heard me.

All at once, the wolves forgot about Eli the instant they saw me. I heard another vampire run up behind me and saw Rose, Alice, and Jasper. They had all been following me, but I had gotten there first.

The red-brown wolf bared his teeth at me and evidently thought something to his pack, seeing as they all started stalking toward me.

"They're going to attack Rosalie and Alice first!" Elizabeth yelled from the ground.

I was surprised for a moment—only a moment—as the huge wolf covered Elizabeth's mouth and nose with his paw. I could see Eli struggling for air, but the fleabag's paw was covering her face.

I let Jasper, Rose, and Alice take care of the other wolves. They were doing pretty well, keeping five wolves distracted, as I lunged at the wolf, knocking him to the side.

Elizabeth was unconscious from lack of air, so she didn't see me crush the wolf's body. Well, half of it, anyway.

The dog let out an almost-human scream before crumpling on the ground.

I picked Elizabeth up and started running back to the house.

Elizabeth's POV: (**And this'll start where she hears Emmett's growl.**)

The wolf-dog was on top of me, crushing my lungs and making it almost impossible to breathe, but I managed.

The wolf growled again, but I heard a different growl—one-hundred times scarier then the wolf's snarling.

I looked up to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper appear by the wolves.

_Guys, get the females first. They'll be easier,_ the wolf holding me down thought at his pack.

"They're going to attack Rosalie and Alice first!" I screamed. Emmett looked surprised for a moment, but I didn't have time to really notice, since after I yelled that, the wolf on top of me covered my mouth and nose with his smelly paw.

I tried moving my head away, but the wolf was practically crushing my skull. I couldn't breathe. I felt myself getting lightheaded. It was getting harder to think.

The next thing I knew, I was blazing through the forest. While we were running, I saw something—another white shape. I looked around and found Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper (Emmett was carrying me), but the white figure that was just a few feet away was keeping pace with us. I watched the other white figure, still following us from a safe distance when we stopped.

"Elizabeth," I heard from far away. "Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

I looked up, trying to focus my eyes in front of me, rather then at the figure who was at the edge of the forest.

"Dad?" I asked. I shook my head, trying to clear it of all thoughts. I heard giggling from somewhere to my left. I tried to focus again and saw Emmett standing over me. "Emmett," I amended. "I'm fine."

"You sure, Eli? I think that dog gave you a pretty bad beating," Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I said, sitting up. "I'm really fine." I put my hand to my head, trying to make my newfound headache go away.

Emmett looked up at Alice for a second opinion, but she had a blank look on her face.

_Elizabeth was standing next to a tall boy with dark hair and honey-golden eyes. They were very close to each other. Elizabeth only had to stand on her tiptoes to press her lips to his._

"Alice?" Jasper said, putting his hand on her shoulder, feeling some emotion that made him worried.

The vision changed._ Elizabeth was lying on the ground in an open area, writhing in pain. She was older in this vision then in the first one, by about a year. Her features were sharpening, and her skin turning white. Another scream ripped through the forest. The dark-haired boy stoked the side of Elizabeth's face. His eyes were a darker color, but still gold._

Alice looked up at me, her gold eyes blank. "Elizabeth."

The vision changed again. _"Eli," the dark-haired boy said, stroking her arm. "It's ok. It's over." Elizabeth's eyes opened. The pupils were no longer hazel, but bright red—a newborn vampire._

"She's here," Jasper said, his voice getting worried.

Another vision came, right as the last one disappeared. _"Elizabeth," Bella breathed in relief. "Honey, where have you been?" Bella then noticed Eli's eye._

"_Mom," Elizabeth said in a more musical voice then ever before. "This is my boyfriend-" she paused, "-fiancé," she amended—_

Alice's eye rolled up into her head and she stumbled back. Jasper caught her, but she righted herself in seconds.

Alice kept looking at me, a mixture of worry and some other emotion playing in her eyes.

Alice shared a glance with Jasper—she'd tell him later. Luckily, though, Alice didn't know I had seen the three visions she had just had about me.

I tried to keep myself calm, knowing that if I let on that I knew, Alice would ask questions, and I didn't want to have to explain about my..."gift".

Jasper led Alice inside—at a super-human speed—and Emmett followed them. Rosalie stayed behind and helped me get inside—Emmett was right, the wolf had hurt me a bit.

"Rosalie, do you mind helping me to the backyard? I want to stay outside just a few more minutes," I said, a spur-of-the-moment thought.

"Sure," Rosalie said. She picked me up—evidently she didn't like how slow humans were, especially wounded humans.

I sat down on the swing-bench and Rosalie went back inside, probably to find out what Alice had seen.

I rested my head on the back of the swing. If my suspicions were right, the white figure I had seen while Emmett was running was the same person from Alice's visions.

Which meant he probably wanted to meet me.

"Hello, Elizabeth Zoe Cullen," a gorgeous voice said from behind me.

**A/N: Again, I'll write this: I want to do a little experiment. I had one story were I made a mistake in one chapter with names, and, in the author's note for the next chapter, apologized for the mistake, but someone still reviewed with a comment on the mistake. My experiment is: If you read the Author's Note, please review and just write, "Good chapter," or something like that, just to show you've read the A/N. I spend time writing this (and a lot of it, seeing how long my A/N's are, sometimes), and there could be important information here! I'll post this message again after the chapter.**

**And now the real Author's Note.**

**I NEED NAMES! Please tell me what you think the boy's name should be! I'm thinking about the name Aden, but I'm not sure. Review with your FAVORITE boy name, and I'll see if I like any of them.**


	14. The First Fulfillment

A/N: I don't feel like waiting for people to review with names

**A/N: I don't feel like waiting for people to review with names. I'll use Aden. I think it's a good enough name for the part he's going to play. Enjoy!**

Elizabeth's POV: (**It's still her mini-plot. It'll be Toby's turn pretty soon.**)

"Hello, Elizabeth Zoe Cullen," a gorgeous voice said from behind me.

I spun around to see who it was, but they were gone.

I turned back to face front and there was a boy sitting on his feet in front of me, his face was level with mine.

He had dark hair—not black, just a darker shade of brown then my mother's, and the lightest eyes I had ever seen—a light honey-gold color, as deep as the sea.

"Who are you?" I asked, my heart had doubled up its pace by about fifty. My thoughts were slow-coming; lost in his eyes.

"Aden," the boy said with a smile that took my breath away, "Aden Maddison."

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

Aden looked down. "I've...kind of been following you for the past few days," he admitted. "I know that you know about...my kind...so you're no stranger to weird," he smiled again and looked back into my eyes. "I have precognition—that's the ability to see a bit into the future—and I saw...you... I was 'born' about thirty years ago, but at my first year mark, I saw you—a human girl—and saw what I would live for. _Who_ I would live for."

I didn't know what to say. Aden stood up, misreading my surprised expression as one of horror.

"If-if you don't want me here, I can leave," he said, standing up. I could see in his mind the darkness that was coming in.

"No," I said, standing up next to him and placing my hand on the side of his face. I looked into his eyes. His deep, complicated, honey-colored eyes.

He was only a few inches taller then me. All I had to do was stand on my tip-toes for my lips to meet his.

_The first vision is fulfilled._

**A/N: It's a short chapter, I know, but I'm just going to leave it like this. Oh, and the hiking trip she took did take a few days. She was on her way home, on the fifth day she was away, when Jake's pack attacked her.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Remember to REVIEW!!**


	15. Tell Me Everything

A/N: Ok, so now Eli has a boyfriend

**A/N: Ok, so now Eli has a boyfriend. Yay! But she **_**did**_** have a crush on Jared, and she **_**did**_** tell him "maybe" when he asked her on a date, so she'll have to go through some...stuff...to make it so that Alice's visions can come true (not because she doesn't have control over her future, but because that's what she **_**wants**_** to happen). So, let's get this plot going!**

**Another note: Just out of curiosity, should I make Eli, Toby, and Crys their own stories, or just continue with this one being mostly about them, rather then Bella and Edward? Please tell me!**

Alice's POV:

I froze. My vision...I could tell that it had come true... But I had had _three_ visions! Which...?

"Alice?" Elizabeth walked into the room behind me. How I didn't hear—or smell—her was beyond my knowing.

"Hey, Eli," I said, plastering a smile on my face.

"What's it like?"

I felt my smile falter, but only a little bit.

"What's what like?" I asked

Elizabeth paused for a minute. "Being bitten by a vampire?"

I sighed, letting my smile fall away. "You father doesn't want me to tell you," I said. This conversation reminded me _exactly_ of one I had had so, so long ago with Bella.

"It's not his decision, though, is it?" I asked. "I know what you saw, and the first one, now that I'm thinking about it, came true just a few minutes ag—"

"WHAT?!" I yelled. I hadn't meant to yell, but how did she know—

"I can read minds," she confessed...before I finished my thought.

I stared at her. I could feel my mouth hanging open, but—Hello!!—my niece could read minds!

"Is it really that weird?" she asked, yet again hearing my thoughts.

I just nodded. "Do you know how to tell the difference between someone's thoughts and what someone actually says?" I asked.

"Um," that caught her. "No, why?"

"Talk to Edwa—your father about it. He used to be able to read minds."

"He did?" Elizabeth looked very surprised.

"Yeah," I told her. "He never told you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. I smiled wickedly.

"No," Elizabeth said before I said anything. "No, way. _Anything_ but that, Alice."

I clucked my tongue at her. "That's the only way I'd tell you _anything_ about your parents before you were born." I said.

"Oh, come on! You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Eli complained.

_Elizabeth was running to the meadow. Well, not so much running as being carried by the dark-haired boy...to the meadow._

"Nice try, Eli," I said, picking her up and running to my Porsche.

"Please, Alice," Elizabeth begged as I strapped her in.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth," I said. "I know that Forks High has a Spring Dance coming up. And I _also_ know that your new friend had joined Forks High while you were on your little 'vacation." I knew that Elizabeth wasn't too fazed by my fast driving. She actually once asked Rosalie to fix Bella's—well, _her_ truck to make it go faster—a few times.

"It does? He is?" Eli asked, no longer arguing with me about going.

"Yup," I said, smiling in victory. "And we're going to buy both your Spring Dance outfit, and your prom dress."

Elizabeth's POV:

"He's really going to ask me to the dance?" I asked—again.

"Elizabeth, for the millionth time, the Spring Dance is _girl's choice_. And, yes, he will ask you to the prom. Now stop asking and keep trying on those dresses!" Alice yelled at me. Luckily, there were no other people in the dressing room.

"You already know how they'll all look," I said as I zipped up the fifth dress for the day. I don't think I'd ever like Sundays again.

"Yeah, but they don't look _exactly_ the same in a vision as they do in real life." _Duh_.

I stepped out of the dressing room wearing the pink dress that Alice had forced me into.

It reminded me of Galinda, from _WICKED_ (**hence where I got the idea for her dress from. I like WICKED**), the one she wore in _Popular_ and half of _Dancing through Life_.

I sighed, trying to make the low-cut dress cover—well, _I_ thought—my flat chest. Mom told me—often—that I wasn't flat, but, come _on_, I couldn't tell where my chest ended and my abs began. I could have pretended to be anorexic, if I wanted.

Alice sighed. "Stop trying to make the dress stay up. I have something at home that'll fix that right up," Alice said with a wicked smile. Unfortunately, she kept her mind busy by translating "Defying Gravity" (**Yes, the **_**WICKED**_** song**) into every language she knew.

On our way back home from the mall—after buying the pink dress that reminded me of Galinda, with matching shoes (that also reminded me of Galinda), and a slightly-lighter-then-midnight blue dress that was strapless, had sparkles in a sort of star formation, started from my left hip, and a sash that I would wear around my shoulders. All in all, we had very good luck. (**I'll see if I can post a picture of the blue dress I found on my profile. It really is a gorgeous dress.**)

"So," I started. Alice knew what was coming; she had promised.

"So, what do you want to know?" Alice asked.

My reply was simple, but quite big. "_Everything_."

**A/N: Alright, next chapter is going to be at the beach outing that the school takes (I'm making it so that they take one a year), and then the Spring Dance/Prom, and then, the chapter after that, will start Toby's mini-plot story...thing... So, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Forcing

A/N: As I said, this takes place at the prom

**A/N: As I said, this takes place at the prom. Aden is going to pick her up. There'll be as much flirting-ness as I can manage, but y'all know that I'm only human...or am I?**

Elizabeth's POV:

I can't believe I let him talk me into this.

"Eliza, are you coming?" Aden asked. He was holding the passenger door of his car open to let me out, but I was staying firmly in my seat.

"I've changed my mind," I said hastily. "I don't really think I was to dance tonight."

"Elizabeth, you promised me," Aden said sadly. I resisted the temptation to look up at him.

"I know, Aden, but I just... I can't dance. Really," I said, trying to sound convincing. But Aden knew me too well. He had seen me hiking, before we had even met.

"That doesn't matter," he said, taking my hand to help me out. "We can wait until everyone else leaves." His honey eyes were glinting mischievously.

"Well," I said, my resolve starting to fail. I knew that he knew that he'd win in the end, but I wouldn't give in. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"That depends," he said slowly. I waited.

"On...?"

"On what you want me to promise."

I took a deep breath before answering him.

"I want this to be the last time you have to struggle not to kill me. I want this to be our last night in different worlds," I told him. Aden paused briefly before answering.

"You want me to bite you." It wasn't as much a question as it was a statement of fact. My throat had closed up, so I just nodded. I _knew_ he would say no. I guess—

"Deal." I blinked.

"What?"

Aden laughed at my expression. I could guess that I probably looked a bit funny, I guess. He had just accepted to bite me—to change me into a vampire—which was exactly what I wanted.

"After tonight, after three dances"—I groaned—"I will take you to the meadow and bite you."

"Does it have to be _three_ dances?" I whined. Aden laughed softly, and I'm sure he could hear my heart's reaction.

"Yes. Or it can be one dance, and you have to wait two school days—and actually show up at school."

I hesitated. Both options, for me, were very annoying.

"Fine," I said after about five minutes. "I'll show up at school for two days, and you will not leave my side both of those days."

"Ok," Aden said. "I'll see what I can do about my schedule. By Monday, I will have all my classes with you."

I smiled and leaned closer to him. Aden met me half-way.

We kissed for a few moments only, though. When I felt Aden start to pull away, I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck in an attempt to keep him closer to me, but he, or course, was about five million times stronger then me.

"Aden," I complained.

"We have to be careful," Aden said. "And I'd rather you be alive and well in three days." As he spoke, Aden moved his mouth to my neck and started pretending to bite me. All he actually did was glide his teeth near the skin of my neck.

I felt my heart beat faster when I felt his warm teeth against my skin.

It was weird. His entire body was, typically, stone-cold. Only his teeth were warm.

While he was teasing me, I got an idea. I'd only have one shot, and it might hurt me more then I needed, but that was my problem. I would just have to deal with the pain.

One chance.

I felt my chance coming. His teeth were at their point on my skin. Instead of staying still, like I had been for the past few moments, I pushed my skin to his teeth, forcing them into my skin.

**A/N: Oohh!! Cliffhanger!! Well, you know the drill. You want the next chapter? REVIEW!**


	17. Pain

A/N: And here's chapter 17

**A/N: And here's chapter 17!**

Elizabeth's POV:

The pain was unbelievable. I knew it would hurt from what I saw in Alice's vision, but this was incredible!

"Aden!" I screamed. He had backed away from me and was having a coughing fit.

"Eliza, why did you do that?!" he demanded. He ran over to me, not breathing, and picked me up. He started running before anyone would hear me. "Elizabeth Zoe Mason-Cullen, that was the dumbest thing you could have possibly done, you know that?"

I couldn't speak, only scream. The pain was more then I could have thought possible. It was like I was being burned in my neck. I felt like I should be dying, but I wasn't. Why couldn't the venom just kill me?!

Tears were pouring down my face by the time we reached the meadow.

"Aden," I sobbed. "Aden, make this pain go away. _Please_, Aden! Aden, Aden, Aden."

"Elizabeth, please don't hate me after this." I wasn't sure what he meant.

Until he went to my wrists and ankles and sunk his teeth into both of them.

"ADEN!" I screamed. "Aden, stop! Please, Aden! Aden!"

"Eliza, I'm sorry," he said close to my face.

"Why?" I sobbed. "Why me, Aden?"

Aden didn't answer me. But I knew he was still there. I could feel his cold hand on my face. If I could have, I would have moved closer to him, but I could hardly move anything without causing more pain.

"Elizabeth, you know what's happening to you, I know you do." I managed to whimper out a "yes". "Do you want me to get your parents?" I shook my head weakly between screams.

"Stay, Aden... ADEN!" I screamed. The pain was playing with me. At some points, it seemed like it was going away, but other times it was worse.

"I'll stay, Elizabeth, I promise. I'll stay."

Aden's POV:

"I'll stay, Elizabeth," I said quickly. "I promise. I'll stay."

I felt like shit. I was hurting Elizabeth more then any human ever could.

El screamed again. I flinched at the sound. _I_ was the one who had caused this.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to get your aunt and uncle. I'll be back soon," I promised. Her "aunt", Alice, was a psychic. She could see further into the future then I ever could. And her "uncle", Jasper, could manipulate emotions. He could make her feel a bit...better... I hope.

I looked at Elizabeth one more time before running to get Alice and Jasper.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave her. I ran back to her side.

"Elizabeth," I whispered her name and held her carefully in my arms. I would stay with her through all three of the days it took for her transformation.

**A/N: Alright, there's chapter 17. Now REVIEW if you want to see chapter 18.**


	18. The End

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 18

**A/N: Ok, here's chapter 18! This is the last day lest in Elizabeth's (a. k. a. Eli, El, Eliza) transformation.**

Aden's POV:

All three days I sat by her side, feeling like a stupid idiot for doing this to her.

It was the end, though. Elizabeth had been...screaming...a lot less, and she was able to speak a bit.

"Aden?"

I immediately snapped out of my spacing.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?" I asked.

Elizabeth's eyes had been closed for the past two days. I knew that she had been trying to fall asleep and couldn't.

She just nodded. I looked at my watch and smiled.

"Eli," I said, stroking her arm. "It's ok. It's over." Her eyes opened. They were no longer the beautiful hazel color they had once been, but bright red—a newborn vampire.

"Aden, I feel different," Elizabeth said. She tried sitting up and froze when she realized how fast she moved.

"I know, love." I held her gently.

"Aden," Elizabeth started slowly, "my parents don't know about this. What the heck am I going to tell them?"

I paused, trying to think of a good enough excuse.

"That'll work."

"What?"

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Telling them that I had fallen over while hiking and was bleeding to death, so you _had_ to bite me."

"Oh," I said in surprise. I had _thought_ that, but only for a second.

"That's because I can hear your thoughts, silly," Elizabeth said lightly. We were both quiet for a moment before Eliza started cracking up.

"What?" I asked. Oh shit, she hadn't...

"Yes, I did," Elizabeth said through fits of laughter. If I had any blood in my body, all of it would have rushed to my face.

"Sorry about that..." I mumbled.

"That's ok," Elizabeth said, moving closer to me. "I was thinking something along the same lines."

I smiled and kissed her—as though for the first time—without drawing back.

**A/N: Alright, I have half a mind to just leave it there, but I know that you guys wouldn't be happy with me if I did... So I'll update when I can think of what to make happen next... Until then I have an idea for another story! It'll be called **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. I wonder what it'll be about. It's going to be a **_**Harry **_**Potter FanFic.**


	19. Ending Author's Note

A/N: Ok, two things

**A/N: Ok, two things. One, the reason that it took so long to post chapter 18 was because I thought that I had already posted it. So, I really, really, **_**really**_** apologize for that. I can't really continue with _Becoming_ for a few personal reasons, so I have to end it here. Sorry about that. But I hope y'all liked it while it lasted! I had, at first, meant for this to end right after the wedding, so I'm sorry for having gone on after that. I probably shouldn't have. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Read _Days of Kings and Queens_ now! It's my best _Twilight_ story yet, I'm told by my friends!**


	20. Sorry, just an update

Hey. I know it's been a super-long time since I've updated…anything. Well, stuff's been real over here.

I published a book. So…yeah.

It's called _Rapunzel: Retold_. If there's anyone out there who is still interested in reading stuff I've written, please feel free to buy it. Please buy it. It's available on and

Please. I'm poor and starting a family soon.

Also, I realize that now, everyone on is going to have access to my actual name. Please, please, don't google me or try to friend me on Facebook. I only accept friend requests of people whom I actually know.

Anyway, thanks and I'll try to be back to writing on here soon! I will be focusing more on work and family stuff and school, though.


End file.
